hades_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Stars
For information on star sectors go here: Sectors Yellow Stars Yellow stars are vast systems of habitable planets, colonized by players for use as a home base. Upon starting the game, players are given a procedural generated yellow star system with the following introductory message: "This star has been assigned to you as the home base of your operations into the Hades Galaxy. Your objective here is to fully explore the star, eliminate any Cerberus forces, and build a solid economic infrastructure." Player Progression Player progression throughout the game is measured through four variables: XP, Influence, Distinctions and Achievements, defined below. * XP determines the amount of time that a player has dedicated towards Hades' Star. * Influence Points determine a player's ranking on the global leader boards. Influence is independent from XP. * Distinctions are badges/flair * Achievements are personal goals that scale up as you progress through the game. Each goal accomplished gains you XP and Crystals. Red Stars Red Stars are ephemeral planet systems containing a number of dying planets that contain Artifacts. Some sectors in a Red Star will contain Cerberus ships, and planets will always be defended by at least one Cerberus ship. The difficulty of the area depends on the level of a player's Red Star Scanner. As players upgrade their Red Star Scanners, Red Stars increase in both value of Artifacts and strength of hostile Cerberus forces. Higher-leveled Red Stars support more Battleships. Destroying Cerberus ships and retrieving Artifacts contributes to a progress score, which is shared among all participating players. All players receive influence points if the score exceeds the minimum threshold. All Red Stars explode within 15 minutes of discovery, and all ships that are not at the player's warp gate before the Red Star explodes will be lost (with the exception of ships with Sanctuary). The lifetime of a Red Star can be extended with Red Star Life Extenders. White Stars "Human players ... can lure you in traps, let you down or come to your rescue when you least expect it." White Stars are star systems featuring corporation against corporation combat. White Stars are large scale efforts that emphasize strategy and teamwork amongst team members. Participants are able to contribute up to two ships - one battleship and one support ship (miner or transport) - to their corporation's war effort. Corporation battleships will fire on any other corporation's ships, including Transports and Miners. Relics Corporations fight to retrieve and claim "relics" that are generated by planets scattered across the system. Relics must be moved to a safe location by transports before they are able to be claimed for a corporation. Relics claimed for a corporation remain claimed and cannot be taken away. Relics retrieved go towards upgrading one's corporation level. Rewards The corporation with the most relics will win the match. Participating players on both teams will be rewarded with credits and hydrogen. If a player does not have enough storage space for all rewards, the uncollected reward will be stored and can be claimed in the mail inbox in three days. Players of the winning team will receive more rewards than their opponents. Rewards a player receives scale if Win/Draw/Lose, with Red Star Scanner level and filling the Rewards Progress bar (that a participant can find inside the White Star). Full Whitestar Rewards List Time Slowdown In a White Star system, time is slowed down by a factor of 600. Routes that usually take 30 seconds may take up to 5 hours to travel. Timers for Modules are similarly scaled, although some module times are not scaled exactly by 600. The inflated time scale allows corporations to plan and adapt their strategy to the changing battlefield. A White Star system currently lasts 5 days. Unique Ship Roles Each traditional ship type fills a unique role in White Stars. Battleships provide offensive and defensive capabilities. Transports load and carry relics. Miner ships deposit hydrogen onto planets to speed up relic generation. Planets The number of planets in a White Star depends on the size of the teams that compete against each other. There will be at least two level 10 planets in 15 vs 15's and 10vs10's. However only 1 lvl 10 in a 5vs5. There are also at least 2 lvl 5 planets in every white star, scattered point-symmetric around the White Star itself so every team has approximately the same distances to and from their gate to the planets. A level 1 planet will spawn on an adjacent sector for each gate. See Dying Planets Blue Stars Blue stars are short lived, free-for-all, last-man-standing star systems that collapse by several AU every 20 seconds. Any ships caught in the collapsed area are immediately destroyed. Any ship that enters the star sector will receive damage: Damage per second : 150 Battle Royale This dangerous system has a very limited lifetime and collapses from the outside towards the star. All battleships fire at each other and Cerberus ships. 5 Players will compete to be the last battleship alive. One player will compete against four other players, at least one of which is a Lone Battleship - an NPC battleship that is usually one battleship-level higher than the player, and in some occasions the same battleship-level. (In these occasions, there is also a battleship one battleship-level below the players own.) The objective of Blue Stars is to be the last battleship alive. Ships will take direct damage upon entering the central hex containing the Blue Star. The collapsing area of the blue star is bounded by the blue and red circles. Players can travel through the red area without taking damage but must be inside the red circle before the star collapses. Ships that leave the area bounded by the blue perimeter will be instantly destroyed. Blue Star Rewards Depending on your position in a Blue Star, you will receive blue star fragments. Blue star fragments are what you use to power your relay station, and get higher on the blue star leaderboards. The fragments for your position are as follows: 1st - 12 fragments 2nd - 8 fragments 3rd - 5 fragments 4th - 3 fragments 5th - 0 fragments You'll get credits for the first win (without equipping sanctuary module) every 24 hours. * Loss without sanctuary : you receive 90% credits back. * Loss with sanctuary : you will get 0% credits but your ship back. * FIRST win without sanctuary : you still get 90% credits as a bonus. * Subsequent win with or without sanctuary : you get 0 credits, until the 24 hour timer lapses. You will also gain 10% of your hydro storage per win (decreasing for lower placement). The maximum amount of hydro you can get from the Blue Stars per day is 25% of your hydro capacity. TL;DR: you have a net gain in credits if you win 1 Blue Star per 8 attempts. Blue Star Leaderboards Every month, there is a blue star leaderboard. After every month, this leaderboard resets and everyone's blue star fragments are wiped. Depending on your placement on the leaderboard, you may earn distinctions. The crystal rewards are based on your position on the blue star leaderboard, and how many fragments you get. These crystal rewards are: 200 or more fragments - 50 crystals 400 or more fragments - 100 crystals 1000 or more fragments - 200 crystals Top 200 on blue star leaderboard - 500 crystals Top 20 on blue star leaderboard - 1500 crystals Top 3 on blue star leaderboard - 3000 crystalsCategory:Stars Category:Yellow Stars Category:Red Stars Category:Influence Category:Distinctions Category:Player